


In Bed

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the little spoon, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, I don't actually care that much about top/bottom thing between them, In Bed, Maggie is a top, Maggie is the big spoon, alex is a bottom, but not like that, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Alex Danvers isn't a top. She's not even the big spoon.





	In Bed

Alex stared unsurely at Maggie, who was laying in her bed, already under the covers.

“C'mon, Danvers,” she patted the bed in front of her, “hop in.”

Alex sat on the bed and pulled the blankets over her legs, jerking away when Maggie’s arm started to go around her.

“Alex, you okay?” She watched her concernedly, sitting up as well. “We don’t have to share the bed tonight if you don’t want to. I can take the couch.”

“No, that’s not it. I want to sleep with you!” Her mind caught up to her mouth and she blushed. “Actual. Sleep. I’m not quite ready for-”

“I kind of figured,” she said with a smile. “So what’s the deal?”

“I’m not- I don’t…I don’t like to cuddle. In bed. Or snuggle. Be held. Whatever you want to call it. After, you know,” she waved her hand and blushed some more at the sound of Maggie’s quiet laugh, “that’s fine. For a little bit. But not to sleep. I just, I can’t.”

“Okay,” Maggie agreed, nodding thoughtfully. “Can I ask why? Is there a reason, or you’re just not a fan? You seem okay with the cuddling we do on the couch.”

“That’s different though. Back when I used to date, my exes would always hold me when we slept. And it just made me feel,” she shook her head, “claustrophobic and trapped and like I couldn’t breathe. I wouldn’t even be able to sleep until they rolled over and took their arm off me. Sometimes I’d just go sleep in the living room instead, pretend I’d woken up early when they asked why they’d woken up without me.”

Maggie nodded thoughtfully.

“Is it possible that you felt that way because you only slept with men before?” She held up her hand to stop Alex’s protest. “I’m not saying that it’s impossible for you to just dislike being held while you sleep, or that it’s just because you’re gay that you felt uncomfortable with those guys holding you. I’m just asking if it’s a possibility.”

“Maybe? The whole sharing a bed thing annoyed me too, I just, didn’t want them there with me.”

"But you want me here?" Alex nodded. “Okay, well. Something to think about then. And if one night, you decide you're not comfortable having me sleep over, just let me know. And if you want to try letting me hold you while we sleep, we can try that too. No pressure. And if you wanted to try holding me, I wouldn’t complain,” she said with a wink.

She waited for Alex’s nod, and then pecked her on the lips before laying back down, her back turned to Alex. “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Goodnight.” She shut off the lamp and laid down, staring at the dark ceiling for what felt like endless minutes.

“What if I wanted to try right now?”

“Hm?” Maggie turned over just enough to see Alex, wearily blinking her eyes open. “Go for it? Y'just wrap your arm around me…”

“No, I mean, you. Holding me.”

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” she said, sitting up and sounding much more awake. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Alex.”

“I know. I know! But everything we’ve done so far, from the kissing and hugging to the talking. The emotional opening-up. It’s all been so much better than it was for me before. And, if I still don’t like it, we can just stop. Right?”

“Of course we can. Like I said before- no pressure.”

Alex rolled onto her side, facing the wall. The bed bounced as Maggie slipped back down behind her, moving in closer.

“Tell me if you want me to let go.” She wrapped her arm loosely around Alex’s waist, pulling their bodies together. “Not just if you need to let me go. If you’re not comfortable, just say the word and we’ll stop.”

Alex let out a deep sigh and nodded, her hair tickling Maggie’s face. Her hand found Maggie’s, tangling their fingers together, their breathing syncing up.

Maggie nuzzled into Alex’s neck, and she let out another sigh.

“How does it feel,” she asked quietly, gently squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Warm,” Alex joked.

“Mm. I usually don’t wear pants to sleep, but I figured I’d follow my host’s example tonight.” Alex snorted out a laugh, Maggie grinning and pressing against her shoulder. “Seriously, Danvers.” She pulled at Alex again. “How’s it feel?”

“Safe,” she breathed out. “Protected and comfortable and good.”

“Not trapped?”

She shook her head.

“You could hold me tighter, if you want.” Maggie pulled her in closer, her hand wandering from its grip on Alex’s to rest just under her shirt. “And I think next time you stay over, we’ll rethink the pants situation.”

Maggie’s laughter rang out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully none of you took the top/bottom thing too seriously- I just think Alex would like to be held more than do the holding (because she's had to hold both herself and Kara together for 13 years now and a break is nice), and I think Maggie would like to do the holding, because it means someone accepts every part of her and feels comfortable enough with her to LET her hold them. I ALSO think that they'd both like to switch off- Alex holding and 'protecting' Maggie at home after a police op she couldn't help with, Maggie being held and feeling loved, cared for and comforted by Alex's arms. And I think all of that would also translate to the actual 'in bed' situations, too.
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr @sterling-jay, feel free to say hi!


End file.
